Face Value
by booknerdjewel
Summary: Another way Deb and Rudy/Brian's story could have gone. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, guys! Here is a new story, Face Value. I recently started watching Dexter and getting into the show and I was thinking I wish Rudy/Brian would have lasted longer so I was like let me write a story about Rudy/Brain/Deb. Just some things to keep in mind, I have ONLY seen the first season so excuse me if I get some facts, I have done my research the best to my ability. As much as I hate saying this, I want to remind everyone that this is fiction which means I can do whatever I want. I don not actually have to fall the show's plot. So that is that. I will be updating this story every Thursday and if I don't update, check out my Instagram page which is where I post my updates for my stories. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. I love reading reviews, they always help me with the story so I know what you guys like and don't like. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **Go follow my Instagram Page where most of my updates will happen: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

She canceled on him. She has to think this over. This is not how this is supposed to be. This is not how she planned it. She should have been more careful, but it was a heat of the moment thing, she wasn't thinking at the time and this is where she has ended. Crying on her couch with the pregnancy test sitting on the coffee table in front of her. This is really happening. She really has a baby inside her. She never really dreamed of something like this happen to her. She doesn't know what to do, she has taken pregnancy test before, but they have all come back negative. They have never come back positive. She should tell him, but how is he going to react. God, this is not how things are suppose to go. She is going to have to get through this, one way or another. She knows she needs to stop crying and move forward, she needs to get out of this fucking apartment. God, she still can't believe that she is really fucking pregnant. She, Debra Morgan is pregnant. She can think about how people are going to react. How is her brother going to react? How is the father of her baby going react? Who should she tell first? She should probably tell the father of her baby first then her brother. No, she needs to tell Dexter first because she doesn't know what the fuck to do.

Deb reaches for her phone, she doesn't even have to put the number in, she just hits speed dial. One ring goes by. A second ring goes by. Then a third and then a fourth and then his voicemail. She waits for the beep before finally speaking:

"Dex, hey," Her voice is shakier than she thought it would be, Dexter will know something is wrong. "Listen, Dex, when you get this message call me back, we need to fucking talk. I, um, just fucking call me when you this fucking message. I don't care what time it is. Bye."

Deb hands up the phone and places it on the table, next to the pregnancy test. It is only then she realizes how shaky she is, it's not just her voice. She needs to calm down, but she can't. She needs to talk to someone. She really should tell the baby's father, but she doesn't know if she can. She really should. God, she doesn't know what the fuck to do. she is shaken out of her thoughts by a loud knock at her front door. She wipes the tears away from her face, the best she can. She hides the pregnancy test and takes a deep breath before making her way to the front door. She looks through the peep hole and is honestly taken aback by who is standing on the other side of the door. God, she should have known that he would show up here. She did, after all, use a pretty lame excuse for getting out of their date tonight. She turns back to look at her apartment, she doesn't know why. She takes another deep breath before opening the door.

"I thought you might want…" He pauses, noticing the tear stains on her face. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Um," Deb hesitates, debating whether or not she should tell him now. "Everything is fine, just some… Unexpected news. Um, come on in. What's in the bag?"

"Oh, I got some food," He says, walking into the apartment. "I figured that since you weren't feeling good that you might want some company so I got some food and figured we could stay in tonight. How does that sound?"

"Um," Deb debates, closing the door. "Um, yeah, that sounds good. We could watch a movie, I guess."

"Are you sure everything is okay?" He asks, placing the bag on the counter and walking over to her, letting his hands fall onto her shoulders. "You seem like you are in another world. What's going on?"

"Um, everything is fine, it's just been a long day," Deb lies. "A really long day."

"You know, you can tell me anything," He smiles. "How about I get us some wine and we can talk about whatever it is that is bothering you."

"I'm not drinking," Deb blurts.

"Not drinking?" He questions.

"Um," Deb says, moving out of his arms. "I think we need to talk… I know we haven't been dating that long, but um, God how the fuck am I going to do this. I can't fucking doing this."

He moves closer to her, he can see the tear stains on her face, "You've been crying," He states, his hands raising, cupping her cheeks, his thumbs falling on the tear stains. "Why have you been crying? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Debs says, letting the tears fall. "I know you didn't want this and the timing is just awful. Maybe you should just go."

"I'm not going to leave my girlfriend here crying," He states. "Whatever is going on you can tell me."

"I'm pregnant, Rudy," Deb states, moving out of Rudy's embrace. "Listen, I know this is something neither one of us expected, but I can't just ignore it. We can't just ignore it, not with you moving across the country. I mean, what the fuck are we going to do? This wasn't in our plans. I just don't know what the fuck to do."

"Alright, first of all, come sit down on the couch," Rudy calmly states, bringing Deb over to the couch and sitting her down. "We should talk."

"Ya fucking think," Deb says.

"Relax," Rudy smiles.

"Stop fucking smiling, this is a serious matter," Deb says. "How are we going to fucking work this out? You're moving to California and I'm fucking here and I'm pregnant with a baby."

At the end her voice is quiet, her tears are gone. She's just staring out into space, slowly coming to terms with the fact that she is pregnant.

"Debra, we are going to work this out," Rudy smiles, placing a kiss on her cheek.

They lean back on the couch, Rudy's arm across the back of Deb's shoulder. A little bit of blood evident on his hand. Not his own blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, guys! Here is a new story, Face Value. I recently started watching Dexter and getting into the show and I was thinking I wish Rudy/Brian would have lasted longer so I was like let me write a story about Rudy/Brain/Deb. Just some things to keep in mind, I have ONLY seen the first season so excuse me if I get some facts, I have done my research the best to my ability. As much as I hate saying this, I want to remind everyone that this is fiction which means I can do whatever I want. I don not actually have to fall the show's plot. So that is that. I will be updating this story every Thursday and if I don't update, check out my instagram page which is where I post my updates for my stories. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. I love reading reviews, they always help me with the story so I know what you guys like and don't like. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **Go follow my Instagram Page where most of my updates will happen: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

It is only a matter of six months before they move to California. Deb still can't believe that she agreed to move with Rudy to California so their newly created family wouldn't be separated. Everything has happened so fast these past couple months. Everything is changing so fast. Deb had been put on bedrest because apparently everything happening was putting too much stress on herself and the baby. Eventually she was able to go back to work, at four months pregnant, but she is now on maternity leave as well as officially no longer working for the Miami Metro Police. It's only a matter of weeks now before the baby arrives. Deb is getting more and more nervous, she's not sure if she is ready to be a mother. Many nights, like this one, Deb finds herself staying up late, thinking about what her future holds. Soon she is going to be responsible for another human being. She is going to move with her child and boyfriend across the country, leaving her brother and life she has grown comfortable with behind. Starting over in a new place. Is she really ready for this? God, she has no idea. She has to be ready for this, she needs to be ready for this. She wishes she still had her mother to lean on, but her mother is long gone.

Deb doesn't even realize she has started crying until the tears are wiped away. Rudy is hovering over her. This usually how things happen on these late night. When ever she is with him, near him, feelings come out she didn't even know she had. Deb looks at Rudy, she can barely see his face, his hand is laid gently on her cheek, her hand finds it's way on top of Rudy's.

"You should be sleeping," Rudy comments.

"I know, I know," Deb says. "I'll go to sleep soon, you should be sleeping. You have work in the morning."

"Everything is going to be okay," Rudy promises. "It's all going to work out. We can have a normal life, filled with happiness. Nothing bad is going to happen. Why don't you tell me what is really bothering you."

"I feel bad," Deb says quietly. "I feel bad that I'm leaving Dexter behind. We are the only family we have and here I am moving across the country. I feel like I am abandoning him."

"Babe, you can't stress about this, everything is going to work out. Your brother has a girlfriend, he's not alone. You can always call him, video chat him, we can always visit, and he can always visit us. Nothing to feel bad about. Just get some sleep. It is four in the morning. I have to get going, I'll be back in a few hours to check on you."

"Alright," Deb whispers, sleep slowly taking over her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rudy smiles, the killer in him buried far away, at this moment.

* * *

Rudy walks into the abandoned building, he should have known this is the place Dexter would pick for them to meet. Rudy has an idea on what Dexter wishes to discuss. He knew this was coming, with all of the clues he has left for Dexter over these past couple of months. Rudy sees the light coming from the far end of the building. He makes his way to the light, he sees Dexter sitting in a chair, his supplies spread over. Rudy stays back, in the makeshift doorway.

"I didn't think you would show up," Dexter says, never lifting his eyes off the floor. "You and I have a lot to talk about, brother."

"I knew you would figure out the clues I left for you," Rudy smiles, moving slightly into the room. "It took you long enough."

"Don't you think it's a little inappropriate that you are my brother and you are having a relationship with my sister?" Dexter questions, his eyes still glued to the floor.

"You two aren't related by blood, you may have been related as siblings, but nothing is tying you two together," Rudy smirks. "So I don't see what the problem is. Oh, is it the fact that I got Deb pregnant? Maybe you have a thing for Deb, is that it? I have to stay, Dexter, you are not what I expected."

"You aren't what I was expecting either," Dexter says, his eyes slowly rising to look at Rudy. "I don't have a thing for Deb, I want to protect her from what I do, from what you do."

"Oh, how hard that is going to be when we move away," Rudy laughs. "Come on, Dex, do you really think that I am going to let sweet, little Deb know about this life. She's the mother of my child, I'm not going to hurt her.

"Do you want to know about one of my early victims?" Dexter questions. "It was Deb's boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend. I killed him, I killed him because he hurt Deb."

"You killed your sister's ex-boyfriend because he hurt her feelings?" Rudy questions.

"No," Dexter simply states. "I killed him because he raped her. Since that day forward, I haven't let anyone hurt my sister. I won't let you hurt her. I should kill you, but…"

"But you aren't?" Rudy wonders.

"No," Dexter sighs. "I am not going to take away a parent from a child like our mother was taken away from us. A child can't live without its parent, its mother or its father. You're lucky, very, very lucky.

"I guess I am," Rudy sighs, not really sure on what to say. "I am going to ask her to marry me."

"What?" Dexter questions.

"I am going to ask Deb to marry me," Rudy states.

"Do not hurt her," Dexter says through clenched teeth.

"Is that your way of giving me your blessing," Rudy chuckles.

* * *

 _Blood, so much. All you can see is the panic in her eyes, the horror. What is happening, she wonders. She can hear her baby cry, but she doesn't know what direction the sound is coming from. It seems the cry is coming from all directions. What is happening? Where is her baby? The blood is everywhere and then it all goes black._

Deb wakes from her nightmare, shooting up in her bed. She can feel the sweat covering her whole face. What a fucking nightmare, she thinks to herself. Her hand finds its way to her stomach, it's still big, her baby is still in her body. Why in the hell would she have a nightmare like that? It doesn't make sense to her. It was just a nightmare, she has to let it go. She doesn't want to think about it. Deb looks at the clock, sitting on her nightstand. It's exactly noon. She swings her feet over the edge, she can't fall back asleep after that nightmare. She grabs her phone and dials her boyfriend's number, it doesn't take long before he picks up.

"Hello," Rudy says.

"Hey," Deb says.

"Well, hey, sleepyhead," Rudy laughs. "About time you woke up. How do you feel?"

"Uh, fine," Deb says, still thinking about the nightmare. "Fine."

"Your voice says something different," Rudy says. "You sure everything is okay?"

"Just a bad dream," Deb says.

"Do you want to talk about it? I could come home," Rudy says.

"No, that's fine," Deb says. "I was just wondering when you were going to be home?"

"Around six," Rudy says.

"Do you think you could stop at the store for me?" Deb asks.

"Sure," Rudy says.

"Could you get some pickles and mint chocolate chip ice cream?"

"Yeah, sure," Rudy smiles, living a little bit of a normal life. "Anything else?"

"Some pizza, some soda, and apple juice," Deb chuckles. "Okay, clearly, I am having more cravings than I thought. Sorry, is that too much to get, I can pick a few things if you don't want to get all of that."

"Nonsense," Rudy chuckles. "I can get all of it, anything for you and our baby."

"I love you," Deb says.

"I love you too," Rudy says.

Deb hangs up the phone, she smiles to herself as she rubs a hand across her stomach. Her life is finally looking up. The things in her life are finally happy things and they aren't horrible, weird things. How did she get so lucky?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, guys! Here is a new story, Face Value. I recently started watching Dexter and getting into the show and I was thinking I wish Rudy/Brian would have lasted longer so I was like let me write a story about Rudy/Brain/Deb. Just some things to keep in mind, I have ONLY seen the first season so excuse me if I get some facts, I have done my research the best to my ability. As much as I hate saying this, I want to remind everyone that this is fiction which means I can do whatever I want. I don not actually have to fall the show's plot. So that is that. I will be updating this story every Thursday and if I don't update, check out my Instagram page which is where I post my updates for my stories. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. I love reading reviews, they always help me with the story so I know what you guys like and don't like. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **Go follow my Instagram Page where most of my updates will happen: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The door is hard to open when your hands are full with grocery bags, but Rudy manages to get the apartment door open. He can hear the music going on, Deb must be in the shower. She normally listens to music when she's in the shower. It's no surprise that she is in the shower at this time, she didn't get up till noon and even then it usually takes her awhile to get going. He has never seen this side of any woman, probably because he has never been in a relationship this long before. This hasn't been his first relationship, but that has been the most serious relationship he has ever had. When he had first started dating Deb, he really didn't intend to stay in the relationship for very long, but things didn't go as planned. Recently things have never gone as planned, ever since he brought himself into Deb and Dexter Morgan's lives, every single plan he has made as completely gone to ruins. Something inside him is changing, he doesn't know how to explain it, but something inside has been changed. The people he has surrounded himself by, the woman he has surrounded himself by is changing him. He doesn't know how to feel about it. The last time he felt something change in him was when he had watched his mother die since that day forward he hasn't changed, but now… Now something is changing in him once again.

"Rudy!" A panic Deb yells from the bathroom. "Rudy! I need you! I'm in the bathroom!"

Hearing the panic in her voice, Rudy rushes to the bathroom. Not even putting the groceries completely onto the counter. When runs into the bathroom, he finds Deb on the floor. The shower is running and so is her music. He finds Deb on the bathroom floor, the shower curtain covering her wet body. He instantly moves to help Deb sit up, he has never cared for anyone like he has cared for Deb and their unborn child. Something inside is changing every second he is around his new loves.

"What happened?" Rudy asks, helping Deb move from the floor to the toilet.

"I slipped in the fucking shower," Deb says, running her hands through her hair. "God, I don't what the fuck happened. I just slipped and fell onto the floor. I guess I blacked out because next thing I knew I was waking up to hear you move around the apartment."

"You blacked out?" Rudy questions, kneeling next to Deb. "Alright, I'll help you get dressed and then we can go to the ER, okay?"

"Let me just sit here for a few minutes," Deb breathes. "I just need to fucking sit here and…"

"Hey, hey," Rudy says, wiping away the tears now falling from Deb's eyes. "You're okay. We're just going to go to the hospital to check on the baby. Everything is going to be fine."

"I know, I know," Deb sighs, looking down at her stomach. "But what if it's not? What if something is wrong? It's my fault if something is wrong."

"Stop," Rudy says, forcing Deb to look at him. "It was an accident, accidents happen every single day. You can't blame yourself. We just have to see if our baby is okay."

Rudy places a kiss onto Deb's lips and then wipes all of the tears away. A few months ago before he met Deb, he would have never done something like this. He would have never thought he would be doing something like this, but he's being changed. Is it for the better? He doesn't really know.

* * *

They have her hooked up to machines to check the baby's heart and everything. They decided it would be better if she spent the night just to make sure that everything was alright with the baby. Rudy had left to get some stuff from the apartment. Deb had of course called Dexter. Of course, he had been worried when she told him that she was calling from the hospital. Even though she had told him that he didn't need to come, he insisted that he should be here. So, Deb lays in the hospital bed with the hospital gown pulled past her stomach, waiting for Rudy and Dexter. Dexter arrived first.

"Hey, how's everything going?" Dexter says, taking a seat next to Deb's bed.

"Everything is fine," Deb says. "They are just taking extra precautions, they are going to monitor the baby overnight. They said I should be able to go home in the morning."

"You still haven't explained to me what happened," Dexter comments.

"I slipped in the shower," Deb explains shortly. "It hurt like fucking hell, but I'm fine now and the baby is completely fine… Rudy went home to grab a few things, he should be back soon."

"I can stay till he gets back," Dexter says. "I called Rita and told her what happened, she wants me to call her with updates, but don't worry I can call her after."

"Go call her, I'll be fine," Deb says. "I'm fine and so is the baby besides Rudy should be back any minute."

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Dexter asks.

"I'll be fine," Deb smiles. "Just go and call Rita."

"Alright, I'll be back," Dexter says, leaving the room.

Deb is left alone in the room again, this is not how she planned her night to go, but she is glad her baby is okay. She wishes that Rudy would hurry up and come back. She misses him and she wants him to be here, just in case something does go wrong… It seems her wish is granted because her boyfriend walks into the room. The bags they already had packed and another bag she doesn't recognize.

"Hey," Deb smiles. "Where have you been? I didn't think it would take you that long to get all the stuff."

"It didn't," Rudy says, placing the bags in an empty chair. "I stopped and got something."

"Do I get to see this something?" Deb asks.

"Of course," Rudy says, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing the bag in Deb's hands.

Deb opens the bag and pulls out a little blue onesie that says 'I Love My Mommy'. Deb can't help, but smile. Only just a few hours ago, they pair had learned that they were expecting a baby boy. Both of them were over the moon.

"This is so cute," Deb smiles. "I can't wait to see him actually wearing it."

"Me neither," Rudy smiles.

Rudy moves to sit next to Deb, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Yes, Deb has certainly changed him. This baby has been certainly changing him. He doesn't know whether changing is good or bad for him. He knows the feeling to kill the innocent, the thing that brought him to Deb in the first is slowly shrinking. He doesn't feel the urge that he use to be feel.

His life is changing. The urge is slowly fading away.

What is happening to him?


End file.
